Talk:Tyrant/Raids/Imperial Purger
Disappearance of Auto decks May I ask why the Auto deck section disappears in the Raid page? 06:56, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Simulated Win Rates I got a different win rate using the same program. Any idea what the difference is? --Evil4Zerggin 03:33, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Even on same decks and same simulator, I can vouch that the difference is in thousands of victories even on 1 million battles per simulation, sometimes up to 10k diff. I think this is random chance of those target single skills. Hakdo 06:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter what the source of the randomness is, though. In any case, over twenty trials of 100k each, I've never seen a percentage above 94%, let alone the 95.8% that Slivicon got. --Evil4Zerggin 18:22, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible that the wrong Dracorex was used? --Evil4Zerggin 12:22, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Apparently. By default, the sim somehow thinks that you are most likely using Dracorex from CC1 and CC2 (marked with 1030 behind his name) rather than the one we pull from Nexus Packs (without any marking). Hakdo 12:46, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about all that, guys, my mistake and Evil4Zerggin posted to my talk page to let me know - I've since fixed all my calculations on the pages. On an aside, NETRAT of Kongregate who is the developer of the evaluate decks program has recently posted on the Tyrant forums that he is developing an algorithm related to chance which he hopes will remove variance in results based on number of simulated battles. I still think it's the best there is so far. Slivicon 00:39, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Win Rates Has anybody managed to get above 75% win rate or so on this one? I've tried many strategies over the course of 1000 Honor, but it seems that nothing less than Dracorex + 2 Armor is sufficient to withstand early GDR Infantry with acceptable probability, and even with this there are many loss situations--early Core + little Siege in early hand, evil enemy Strike targeting, Stormrunner or Tactical Infiltrator parking in front of Aegis, etc. --Evil4Zerggin 03:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC) alt counter Dracorex, Fortifier, 2x Bolide Walker, Omega, Poseidon, 2x Chronos, Titan, 2x EMP Freddie, Titan, Poseidon, Fortifier, Full Power, 2x EMP, 2x Trident, 2x Sabre Small Suggestion for Dracorex Deck Another Aegis in place of the Bulldozer seems to improve the deck. The Bulldozer doesn't really bring anything special to the table, while having an Aegis early to heal is essential. 04:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) More than anything else, Bulldozer is there as a buffer/tanker, similar role to every other non-healing units in the deck. You can put down Bulldozer first turn and feel safe that it will tank for your sequence whereas Aegis does not have that luxury and Evade with high health means it has higher probability of surviving hits from GDR Core whereas Aegis will go down in a single activation. I'm not sure how much improvement one has over the other as I have yet to lose using Purging Uniques. I'll test it out later. Kobisjeruk 10:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I have tested the configuration and I like it. You can put down an Aegis as early as the second slot and it would survive even the dreaded first slot GDR Infantry. But that means you're weaker to GDR Core activation so I will keep the deck as original. Kobisjeruk 22:29, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Changing Havoc for Cannon Walker in all decks will improve auto winning rates. (Gabriel Oshiro 16:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC)) Additional card list |assault_5 = |assault_6 = |assault_7 = |assault_8 = |assault_9 = |assault_10 = |assault_11 = |assault_12 = |assault_13 = |assault_14 = |assault_15 = |assault_16 = |assault_17 = |assault_18 = |assault_19 = So, this is my first time ever editting a wiki, so forgive me if this is done incorrectly, but Draco + 10 sundering ogres gets a 94% win rate on auto.